


Dastardly Love

by adlersangels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Good Hades, Jealousy, Memory Loss, Modern Era, POV Third Person, Paris (City), Post-World War II, Spells & Enchantments, Time Skips, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlersangels/pseuds/adlersangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the side of Hades you never thought could exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is my FIRST OUAT story! Anyways, let me know what you think, and whether you want more chapters or not.

It's late, and Archie knows this. Yet he continues to work, his lamp illuminating the room. A storm brews out, the rain slowly gaining speed. Just as he's about to start cleaning up, he hears a soft knock at the door. He walks over and opens it, finding a young woman, sopping wet and shivering.

"Doctor Hopper?" She asks in a thick French accent. 

"Ah, yes? Is everything alright miss?" He asks, his brow furrowing. 

"I need someone to talk to, urgently. Are you busy at the moment?" The young woman removes her coat, limply holding it off to the side. 

"I was just about to close shop, but I'll stay open a few extra minutes for you."

"Oh Doctor, are you sure? I can come back-"

"Nonsense," Archie smiles, "Come in. Tell me your troubles." 

Archie grabs a blanket, wrapping it around the woman. In a flash, he's running around, starting a fire, moving the chairs close, and starting a pot of coffee. In no time, they're sitting down by the fire, listening to the storm rage on outside. 

"Go ahead and start whenever you're ready. "

She nods, taking a sip of her coffee. "I've been having these dreams. We'll it's more like one dream, but I've had it multiple times. Over the course of the last month and a half or so."

"Would you like to describe it to me?" 

"Oui," she adjusts the blanket around her shoulders, "I start on a dark platform, surrounded by these.. rivers. Each one going in a different direction, for a total of five directions."

"Is there anything special about these rivers?"

"Oui, they're each a different color. Green, blue, yellow, purple, and red."

"I see. So what happen's after that?" 

"Suddenly the room goes dark, and I'm shrouded in darkness. Once I can finally see again, I make out shapes. Then those shapes slowly become furniture. Then I finally see I'm in a room. No doors or windows, but there is furniture arranged neatly around the room. And there is a fireplace. Straight in front of me. With a fire lit inside of it."

"Anything special about that fire?" Archie raises a brow.

"Well, oui." She says shortly. "It's blue." 

"The flames?"

"Oui."

"How interesting. So is that all that's happened?" 

"That"s where it normally stops, monsieur." She drops her head, shaking it slightly. "But one time, it went on."

"Only once?"

"Oui," the woman shivers, "And I do not understand why."

"Do you remember it?"

"I could try." She sighs, taking a sip of her coffee. "I felt like touching the fire, right after I saw it. So of course, I walk up to it. I go to touch it, but suddenly I am falling. I can hear screaming, and crying, and moaning. Like hundreds of thousands of people crying out at once. I blink and suddenly I'm on the platform. And this time, there is a figure standing in front of me. With the flames, on his head!" She jumps up, making flame motions on her head. "And they're just there!"

"That's very interesting. Anything else?" 

"Non monsieur, I feel beaucoup mieux!" She jumps up, running over and grabbing her jacket. "Thank you so much doctor!" 

"Oh, uh, you're welcome!" Archie half smiles, "I never caught your name."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. It's Persephone." The woman smiles, then open's the door, running into the storm. 


	2. Before the End

_-flashback-_

"Its not safe for us here anymore!" Demeter yelled at Zeus, "That monster wants my daughter, for a _wife._ I am NOT going to sit here and let him take her away from me."

"Demeter, please, calm down, there must be something-"

"I refuse to do anything except take her away from here." Demeter crosses her arms, gazing stone faced at Zeus.

"Where will you go? Do you think you can hide from him?" 

"I want you to send us to the mortal world."

"Why would you want to go there? They're in the middle of a war!

"Zeus, it's the only thing I can think of. Send us there, we will live among them, blend in. Hades will never know."

"And what does Persephone think of all this?" Zeus raises a brow.

"She loves him."

"She what?"

"He has charmed his way into her heart, and now that is all she thinks and talks about."

"She'll fight you on this, you know."

"I know this. That is why I need you to wipe her memory. Make her forget all of this. Forget that she is a goddess, and that Olympus is her home, and that she ever loved that monster."

"I can't do that Demeter-"

"Zeus you MUST." 

Zeus sighs, shaking his head. He stares at the floor for a few moments, contemplating the situation. "I can get a memory potion made for you. We will slip it into her drink. The moment she finishes the entire cup, she will slowly become confused. I will then send you two to the mortal world, where you will live out the rest of your days. If you truly want her to be safe, I do not ever expect to see you two here ever again."

"Thank you, kind Zeus." Demeter bows, a huge smile spread across her face. She turns and rushes out, heading to find her daughter.

-

"You know, you are just absolutely breathtaking." Hades smiles, his eyes scanning her entire face.

"You say that all the time!" She laughs, her face lighting up.

"Only because it is true! I have never seen a more fair and beautiful face than yours."

"Thank you, my dear." She smiles, looking from his to the trees outside her window. 

The is a long pause, nobody says a word. After a while, Hades speaks up, shocking the young girl.

"Become my queen."

"What?" She laughs, turning to him. 

"I mean it. I love you, and I want to have you for my own. Please, would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" Hades walks up and grabs her hand, placing a slow kiss upon it. 

"But my mother-"

"If she loved you she'd be happy for you." Hades sighs, gripping her hand tight. "I will make all your dreams come true, give you anything you could ever want!"

"Give me until tonight, to think it over, please."

"Of course my love."

"Hades, my sweet, I-" She stops mid sentence, her face dropping. "My mother is coming. Quick, before she sees."

Hades plants a slow kiss on her cheek, a blush rising to her face."I'll see you very soon, my love." Hades vanishes in a cloud of red smoke, leaving her in a sad haze. The door opens, and she turns to face it.

"Persephone."

"Yes mother?" She looks up innocently.

"Zeus would like to have a word with you. Come along dear." 

Persephone gets up, and quickly follows her mother to the throne room. They walk in, and Zeus stands away from them, gazing down at the world below. 

"Dear Zeus," Demeter and Persephone bow as he turns to them, a sad smile on his face. 

"Come, have a drink. Let us talk." Persephone is given the first glass, an almost blood-like mixture. The other two are served right after her, both of them eyeing each other. Persephone starts to drink, the taste of pomegranate hitting her lips.

"We will have busy harvest season this year, Persephone. We need you on top of everything."

"Of course!" She smiles, turning to him.

"No distraction please."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It does not mean anything, I am just simply stating-"

"No, you would not have said that for no reason. Tell me." She takes a large gulp of her drink, finishing it up. 

"You are to no longer see Hades." Demeter interjects.

"Pardon me?"

"Your little shenanigans with him will not be tolerated. You are forbidden to ever see him again." Her mother looks angry, a darkness coming to her eyes.

"I will not listen to you any longer. I am leaving!"

"To go where?" She laughs.

"The underworld, with Hades. I am to become his queen! And you will no longer have control over my life!" Persephone throws down her cup and goes to storm out, when Zeus' voice stops her.

"Your memory is being altered as we speak."

"What?"

"In a short time, you will not remember any of this. Olympus, myself, Hades, any of it. You and your mother will spend eternity in the mortal world."

"You _LIE!_ "

"I am sorry Persephone. It's the only way to save you." As Zeus talks, darkness slowly clouds her thoughts.

"He _LOVES_ me! More than you  _EVER_ will mother! He treats me like a queen, his queen. He loves me and I love _HIM_!"

"Persephone stop this, you are acting like a child!"

"No mother, I am not. You are just jealous of my happiness. He loves me he loves me he loves me." She repeats this over and over, trying to make sure she can remember. She feels herself falling, but she cannot stop it. As she drops, a single word escapes her lips, sending a cold and empty feeling through the room.

_Hades.._


	3. Lost

The second world war had ended that spring, and most of the world was still celebrating.

Persephone's mind had been completely wiped of all memories of Hades.

Of everything.

Winter had come quickly that year, since the harvest season was all but absent.

Demeter placed Persephone in a small cottage just outside Paris, where no one would ever think to look for her.

For years she had the same routine, never making friends or seeing her family. She was constantly alone with her mother. Every once in a while shed touch something, or see something, and it'd spark something in her mind, but she couldn't place it. She could almost feel the touch of a man grazing her hand, the feel of his lips on her. The way he said her name. All the love he could possibly muster.

She knew it was there, somewhere deep down. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember.

At one point, her mother had made a huge brunch, and called Persephone in to enjoy the beautiful spread. 

"Mother, I have a question for you."

"What's that, my darling?" She sits down, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Was I ever in a relationship?" 

Demeter chokes, her tea going back into her cup. She looks over at Persephone, a frown plastered on her face. "Please, don't ask me stupid questions. You've never been in a relationship, nor has anyone ever loved you. It's always been you and me dear. You harvest. That's all you have time for." she sighs and sets her cup down, "Why would you ask something like that?"

Persephone looks down, grief overcoming her. She nods and stands up, turning to open the window, the spring air filling the room. 

"I'm going into the city tomorrow." 

"Are you?" Demeter asks.

"Yes!" She turns back, smiling. "I'm going to get new fabric to make some dresses, and probably buy some new seeds for my garden."

"Sounds wonderful darling." She stands and goes to the door, opening it. "Goodbye darling. See you soon."

Persephones memories don't go away. They become more and more vivid every day. At some point, she sketches the mans face out, pinning it to the wall in her bedroom. Every day she studies it, trying to memorize every detail she possibly can. His piercing blue eyes, the slight smirk on his face. 

One summer afternoon, she walks through the city, a basket of flowers hangs off her arm. While she looks through the window of a dress shop, a man runs into her, knocking the flowers to the ground. Persephone gasps, turning and dropping to the ground. He drops as well, grabbing as many flowers as he can.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He apologizes, no hint of French in his tone whatsoever. She doesn't bother looking up at him. She's too upset that her flowers had been all but destroyed.

"I truly am sorry miss. Please, let me buy you some more." He hands the last one to her, her hand slowly taking it. 

"C'est bien, monsieur. It is quite alright." She sighs, looking up at him. Only when she does this is she taken back. It was the man from her dreams, the one on her wall. The man who had lived in her memory for _years_.

They both stop and stare at each other, the world slowly coming to a stop. They both try to talk, but the words aren't forming. She laughs nervously, looking away for a moment. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you new flowers?" He asks, half smiling. 

"Oui, I'm sure. Thank you though. It's very kind of you to offer." She nods, then slowly starts to turn. "Au revoir!" She turns and starts to walk, forgetting about the basket. He stands in place, watching her walk away. He can only stare in disbelief as he watches a woman who looks exactly the love of his life walk away, pretending she doesn't know him. Suddenly he stars to walk briskly in the direction she went, looking for her distinctive blonde locks in the crowd. He catches her walking out of a bakery, moving towards an alley next to the shop. 

He runs up and slowly comes to a stop behind her, catching his  breath. She turns, and her eyes widen. "Are you okay, monsieur?" She asks softly.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but have we met before?" He stands up straight, puffing his chest out a bit. 

"I think I would remember meeting you, monsieur. You have a smile no woman could forget." She smirks, and he laughs a bit, running his hand through his hair. 

"It's just, you look an awful like someone I know, and I didn't want to be rude." 

"No, it's fine. But I am sorry to say I do not ever remember meeting you." Her smile softens, almost looking sad now. He stands there for a moment, defeat coming over him. He shakes his head and starts to close his eyes. "I really am sorry, and I hope I didn't waste too much of your time." She nods and turns to go.

"What about your name, in case I ruin your flowers again?" he calls, walking after her a bit. 

"Seph!" She giggles, turning and winking as she walks away. She continues to watch him as she walks, her pace slowing.

"Beautiful name to go with those beautiful flowers." He winks. She turns and looks down at them, expecting to see a droopy mess. Instead she finds a fresh bouquet, and her hand comes to her mouth. She looks up, only to find the alley empty of all life. 


	4. I Know Your Face

Persephone did not see that man again for a very,  _very_ long time. 

It wasn't until close to the turn of the century when he had appeared again. 

Persephone and Demeter had watched the world change right in front of them, technology advancing, neighbors and friends ceasing to exist year by year, and yet, through all of it, they still managed to stay the same. Their complexion did not change one bit in the sixty years they had been inhabiting earth. It wasn't until late into the 90's, when Demeter had suddenly decided to change their residency, that Persephone had run into her mystery man again. 

"I am leaving for America, Sophie!" Persephone giggles, bringing a fresh cup of coffee to her lips.

"No, you can't be! I'm going to miss you so much." Sophie pouts, rolling her eyes.

"I would stay if I could, but I cannot go against my mothers wishes. She wants to move to some place called New York?" 

"I've never been there, but I have heard it's so much fun..." Sophie continues to talk, going on about how she watches all those American programs. Persephone glances around for a moment, surveying the crowd as they quickly pass by. A man catches her eye, and her breath hitches. She slowly stands up and walks around the table, ignoring Sophie. 

"Where are you going Seph? You are forgetting your things!" Sophie stands and watches Persephone walk off, following the man. 

She couldn't believe it. The same man from all those years ago was back, and he looked the same as he had then, only with more modern clothes, and a better hairstyle. She stops at a flower shop while he walks into a store next to it. She looks down and scolds herself for being foolish. It could not be the same man from then. He should be long and dead now, just like everyone else she had come to know over the years. 

As she walks into the shop, she notices an old woman and the shopkeeper having a rigorous conversation about the sunflowers he was selling out front. They spoke quick french, and Persephone laughed to herself as she listened to the old woman nitpick everything.

She makes her way over to a shelf full of lavender flowers, the aroma hitting her senses head on.

"Lavender is such a beautiful creation, isn't it?" She hears a deep voice behind her, making her jump.

"Oui, monsieur. I agree!" She laughs and turns to face the man. Her expression drops when she sees him.

"Hello there." He smiles, flashing all his teeth.

"Hi." She barely whispers, her eyes gazing into his.

He walks around her and grabs a bundle of lavender, taking a quick whiff of it. The man then pulls out his wallet and hands the shopkeeper a was of brand new euros. Persephone can only watch as he waltzes back to her, handing her the flowers. 

"Thanks for finally letting me get you flowers." He winks. 

Persephone turns and runs out of the store, her heart beating fast. She can feel the tears running down her face as she comes to a small alley. She dip in and crouches down, throwing the flowers next to her. She buries her head in her hands and cries, emotion running through her veins. 

People pass her and stare, whispering to one another. At some point Persephone hears footsteps coming towards her. She cant bring herself to look up.

"I'm sorry." She hears. 

She looks up and sees the man standing there, his face grave. 

"This cannot be real, YOU cannot be real." She stands up, huffing. 

"I'm as real as they come, honey." 

"Then YOU can tell me what the HELL is going on!"

"What do you mean?" He steps back, confused.

"Over forty years ago you RUINED my basket of flowers, then somehow got me new ones? Then forty years later you show up, looking EXACTLY the same as you did then. Better than you did."

"Well I'm flattered-" He smirks, looking down for a second.

"I'm not finished!" The man stops, eyes widening. "For the last sixty years, I have seen you, EVERYWHERE. My dreams, my thoughts. Sometimes in passing on the street. I didn't know you were real until I had first seen you all those years ago." 

"What do you want me to say?" He asks.

"Tell me what the HELL is going on?" She yells, more tears falling. His hands come around her shoulders, and he pulls her into a hug.

"Persephone! Where the hell did you go, I've been looking for you!" Persephone and the man both jerk there heads towards the end of the alley, spying a pissed off Sophie. The man turns back to Persephone, gasping. She pushes him away and turns to Sophie, walking briskly towards her. They leave the alley and walk quickly towards Persephone's house.

"Who is that man Seph? What's going on?" Sophie asks nervously. 

"Persephone wait!" He calls, running after her. She looks back with pleading eyes, but continues to walk. 


	5. Third Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back to read more of my little story! I decided that, since OUAT starts up again next week, I'd start back up on this little bit! Sorry it's taken a long time to update, I'm a very busy person. 
> 
> Also, if you hadn't noticed, I decided to name the chapters as well! That's something I've never actually done, so yeah!

"Mother, why do we have to move again? We've been in New York for over ten years now?" Persephone huffs as she drops a box on their kitchen table. 

"I think Maine would be a perfect place to live, don't you?" She grins wide, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Maybe for you, yeah. But I don't think I'm really fit for a small town, ya know? I've kinda grown up around big cities and I'm just more comfortable with the setting." Persephone drops down into a chair, resting her chin on her fist. 

"What are you getting at, Persephone?" Demeter crosses her arms, eyeing her daughter. 

"I want to go back to Paris." She says shortly. Demeter's jaw drops, her eyes widening.

"Why wold you ever want to go back there?"  

"We haven't been back in over a decade! I miss my friends, and the food, and the sights!" 

"Oh that's all? Just look up that shit on your computer. You can find recipes online and make them at home, and also, you can email your friends. Look at that, I solved all that for you." Demeter turns away and opens a box, stuffing wrapped up picture frames and photo albums in. 

"I don't understand why I need to follow you everywhere you go. Why can't I live my life the way I want?"

"You're safer with me!" She yells and turns to her, tears in her eyes. 

"Safe from what, exactly? Mom it's dangerous EVERYWHERE."

"I know, but-" Demeter stops herself, sighing. 

"But what mom? I can't continue to be shielded from the world for the rest of my life. I want to go home mom, I miss my old life." 

"Is that really what you want?" Demeter asks, not making eye contact.

"Yes, it really is. Please mom. I promise if you let me go, I'll visit as often as I can! I'll write and email and send you pictures and postcards, and send you some stuff from home! I promise, I'll take extra good care of myself." Persephone jumps up, speaking quickly. 

"If that is truly what you want, then I will not stop you. I can't, really. You're too grown for me now." Demeter sighs while Persephone jumps around, squealing a bit. 

"Merci mama, merci!" Persephone kisses her mother a few times. 

"Are you okay with living in the cottage?"

"Oh most definitely! Merci mama!" Persephone jumps around a bit, unable to contain her excitement. 

Demeter sits down at the table as Persephone runs out. Her head drops as she sighs, shaking it slightly. 

*******

Persephone hadn't been to the place she called home for over ten years. She dreamed of the moment she would walk back into the cottage, everything exactly as how she remembered it. 

Her and Demeter said their goodbyes at the airport, tears only being shed by Persephone. The minute her flight had been called for boarding, Demeter disappeared, leaving for the little town of Storybrook. She hadn't talked to her mother since then. 

She also hadn't seen the man in over ten years either. 

Not that she had worried too much about him. 

Their last meeting hadn't been the greatest. But she truly wished to see him one more time. Luckily, her wish would come true, just not as soon as she had hoped. 

The year was 2010, three years after she had moved back to France. Persephone's life was back in full swing. She was enrolled in the local college, taking a few business classes. She had a very stable job at the little flower shop, practically running it at this point.

It was a late night in early spring. Flowers were blooming in all the baskets and boxes along the sidewalks. The stars seemed exceptionally bright tonight, a warm breeze seeming to give life to everything she passed on her way home. Street lamps freckled the wide, winding road that leads to her home. On the other side of the street, a few couples pass, holding hands and giggling. She comes across a cafe that, luckily, is open late. She grabs a seat outside and orders a late meal, enjoying the solitude. 

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asks, startling her. She jumps, her breath hitching. 

It's him. 

"No monsieur." They lock eyes, heartbeats speeding up. 

He pulls the chair out and slowly sits down, their eyes never leaving one another. 

"How are you?" He asks. 

"I am well, a bit tired. How're you?" 

"I've been better." He sighs. "I bet you want an explanation."

"You bet I do. What the hell is going on?" Persephone's mood changes instantly, anger overcoming her. "I want to know why the last seventy years of my life have been a living HELL because of you." 

He slightly grins, confusing and angering her even more. 

"Come on," he stands up and offers his hand, "We have a bit to chat about."

She looks between him and his hand reluctantly for a moment, before finally giving in. She throws a small wad of euros on the table and grabs his hand, her lips thin. 

 

 


	6. City of Stars

"The stars are absolutely beautiful tonight." He mutters, staring at the sky as we walk. 

"We're not chatting about the stars, monsieur, we chatting about- us." Persephone sighs, eyeing him.

"They're beautiful, don't you think?" He stops, still staring.

She walks ahead for a moment, then stops. Persephone then turns back to the man, her arms crossed. 

"They are, indeed." She nods.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He drops his head, and his gaze falls on her. 

Her heart skips a beat, a blush rapidly creeping up to her cheeks. She turns away and glances at the stars, picking out the constellations above them. All at once, everything seems to just come alive around them. The breeze, and the stars, and the aroma of the flowers around them. The lights of the city around them grow brighter and more extravagant, a sort of electricity radiating between them.

"You don't know who you are, do you?"  The man asks.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Of course I know who I am."

"But you don't know me?" 

"No, I don't. I know myself, but I do not know you. Why are you talking in circles?" 

"I'm Hades.  I am the love of your life, and you are the love of my life. You, are a Greek goddess, Persephone. You came down from Olympus over seventy years ago. Your mother and Zeus forced you out because you love me. I'm almost positive they put a memory spell of you somehow to get you to forget me."

"I don't understand-" Her breath hitches. Tears prick her eyes as she takes a step back, pain striking her head. 

"You didn't realize that you just so happened to be named after the goddess? Or that any statue of her looks almost exactly like you? The attraction to pomegranates and nature and harvesting?" 

"I just thought I had interests like every other human on Earth." 

"How about the fact that you and I BOTH look EXACTLY the same. You nor I have aged in the last seventy years, Persephone." 

"How can I trust you?" 

He sighs, running his hands through his hair. The silence between them is deafening, an almost visual rift forms between them in an instant. Persephone didn't know what to think in that moment. She didn't know how to process what this man, this, Hades, had just dumped on her.

"Kiss me." She says without hesitation. He stops and turns to her, a confused, almost shocked look on his face. 

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"I want you to kiss me, so I can truly know if I love you." She steps forward, determination riddled her eyes. 

Hades looks away for a moment, closing his eyes. In a moment, their lips collide, fireworks seeming to emerge out of nowhere. The breeze stops, and the warmth just surrounds them. Suddenly a flash of red, and Persephone is engulfed in memories. She gasps and opens her eyes, backing away as tears fall from nowhere. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, eyes wide. 

"Hades," She whispers, hastily stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. 

The stars above them seemed to come alive and dance around them,  like a million lost lovers reuniting and relighting their old flames.

What happens next is exactly what you'd expect to happen. There's lot of tears, and lots of laughs, and most definitely lots of apologies from both ends. They spend the entire evening together, just catching up with each other, remembering life as it had been. The night slowly molded into day, and they pair grew tired from the events of the previous day. 

Before Hades left, Persephone stopped him in his tracks with one last question.

"Why didn't you break the curse all those years ago?" She asked, her arms hang lazily at her sides. 

"At first, I didn't know it was you. I just thought you were some mortal who had looked exactly like you. But I went to visit your room in Olympus, then I knew." 

"What gave it away?" 

"Your room was ransacked when I walked in. Vanity broken, chairs overturned. The sheets of your bed were shredded, and the mattress was ripped apart. Every letter I had written to you was scattered across the floor. Your room was dark, almost as though death had swept through and destroyed the light."

Persephone could only stare at the floor, shock filling the room. 

"I didn't break it because you looked happy here. You looked happier here than you ever did up there. I didn't want to take away your happiness for my own selfish gains. I could admire from afar, and hope that maybe one day, you'd come back to your senses." 

"My mother hated you-"

"She did, and she still does. At one point, before you two moved to New York, she had come to me out of nowhere one day, threatening me. She told me she knew I was up to something, and to keep it to myself and leave the two of you alone. I obeyed and left you as I had before."

And with that, Hades walked out. A simple smile and hushed footsteps. Persephone was left to ponder with her thoughts, to make decisions for herself. She had to decide whether she wanted a new and exciting life with Hades, to get back what they started. 

He had been the man of her dreams. He said all the right things, made all the right moves. Everything about him seemed to be so elegant and perfect, she almost couldn't imagine her life without him. 

*******

Over the course of three weeks, Hades visited her often, at both home and work. He'd bring her lunch, or flowers, or just simply saying hello. Hades almost seemed to understand what Persephone needed. He never overstepped the boundaries that had risen. 

"You're really leaving for America?" Hades asked at the end of that third week. He had been trying so hard to convince her to not go 

"I must, my mother-"

"Screw her!" His rage starts to slowly build. His fists clench, face turning red. Persephone slightly cowers away, her heart racing. Hades notices in an instant, and releases all the tension. He crosses the room and wraps his arms around her. 

"Promise me you'll come back?" He whispers. 

"Hades, I-"

"Please." It's almost inaudible. She breaks the hug for a moment, finding his eyes. 

"I will come back, to you. I promise." Their lips meet in a bittersweet moment, before breaking apart again. The two exit Persephone's quaint cottage and walk to the garden. A blanket appears, and the two of them lay down, cuddled up to one another. The stars above them seem to come live once again, humming a sweet song of desolate love.  As the night passes by, the pair falls asleep to the sound of each others breathing, unknowing to the events that would unfold just days later.


	7. Letters

_"In all my years, I had never met anyone like you. And trust me, I've met a lot of people. They've all come and gone so quick, hard to remember anyone. But you, you're different. You're special._

_There is something about you that makes my heart a little faster. My cheeks turn pink from the heat rising in them. The stars above seem to with excitement._

_Hades, yes, I will be your queen. There's nothing on this planet I would want more._

_I can't think of any way I would to spend my life. You and I, side by side, for all eternity."_

Persephone stops her letter there, closing her journal and stuffing it away in her backpack. 

She looks up to the widow, glancing out. The plane engines roar as she sighs, leaning back in her seat. Persephone can't help but grin as she thinks of him.

Of Hades. 

It had all really happened so fast, all those weeks ago. Hades had broken the curse and brought her back to reality. 

Persephone was going to this town where her mother had been living all these years. The place called Storybrooke. She said it was a beautiful little town and she really wanted me to come visit her as soon as possible. So she had hopped on the next plane to America and made her way to Demeter.

Once Persephone had actually arrived in town, she felt her stomach sink. She knew she would have to confront her mother about what had happened all those years ago. She needed to know what truly bugged her mother about the thought of her and Hades together. 

Soon, Persephone had forgotten all about it. She had met with her mother, and they focused more on the last few years, on what each of them had missed in the time away from each other. The few days she was supposed to be away turned into weeks.

In the course of that time, Persephone broke down and talked with her mother, and told her how Hades had broken the curse. Demeter was shocked and angry, mad at the fact that she had kept this knowledge from her. As Persephone talked more and more, Demeter seemed to clam down, and seem almost compassionate about the whole ordeal. 

Demeter had apologized for what she had done, and explained the truth behind it all. The night slowly wore on, and the girls grew tired. As Persephone retired to her room, Demeter concocted a plan. She just needed someone evil enough to do it. 

And soon enough, Persephone had met Ms. Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke. 

Demeter and Persephone had been graciously invited to Regina's house for dinner, enjoying the meal with her and her son, Henry. 

Regina poured three full glasses of wine for the adults, the bright red concoction swirling around in the glass. Persephone eyed the glass as Regina set the drink down, remembering the last time she drank a liquid as red as blood. 

Persephone ended up drinking three glasses of that delicious wine. On their trek home, Persephone felt her heart beat speeding up. 

In a flash, white light had surrounded the two of them. Demeter watched as Persephone fell to her knees, a scream rising from her throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time...  
> I've got something big planned for the next one so stick around!


End file.
